Unrequited
by Ketpai
Summary: Vegeta's POV Another stupid party, another stupid day...With Kakarot Yaoi GokuxVege


Unrequited

Another day, another stupid get together that the Harpy planned, I get so tired of being drug out of my gravity chamber to make nice with a bunch of losers that aren't even close to my equal; that three eyed freak, the midget "monk", that stupid human that's always sweet on the Harpy and then there's Kakarot…

Kakarot being his usual idiot self was playing dumb for everyone and eating everything in sight while his two brats argued and his wife nagged him for eating a normal amount for any full blooded Sayajin. Speaking of brats, where's my brat? Oh well the woman will find wherever he's hiding and force him out here as well, hell he will probably come running when he finds out that his little goofy friend Is here. God I hate to admit he's of my bloodline when he's around that kid.

I see Kakarot glance over in my direction occasionally when he's not entertaining the rest of the group, watching me slug down the alcohol that everyone brought. It tasted like tap water compared to anything I've ever tasted while traveling with Frieza but it works just fine for the situation… Why does he keep looking over at me like that? And why does it make my stomach twinge every time he does so?

I get up to go eat what was left of the food on the table next to the party then hopefully I can get back to my training without getting bitched at. Kakarot walks by me over towards the little monk and I swear he brushed my tail as he walked by deliberately, sending chills down my spine. I try not to outwardly express how good that felt as he looks back with a cocky grin and casually says, "Oh sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to bump you like that, silly me." My tail twitches when he speaks, it might have just been the alcohol in me but his voice seemed a little huskier than his normal high pitched goofy voice, it sounded like when we spar. When he drops the act and is serious, and primal, and aggressive, the way he should sound all the time; like a true Sayajin.

As the afternoon drew into evening I had a small pile of beer cans around my small chair off to the side of the party, my tail had inadvertently uncoiled itself from my waist and was lazily swaying back and forth as I slugged my 25th beer, I don't know where all the alcohol came from when I thought about it since I don't remember anyone bringing THIS much but oh well, I felt good even though it wasn't extremely visible other than my tail dancing about in a fairly whimsical manner behind me.

Everyone finally started to leave as I stood up, wobbled a little bit then walked back to my gravity chamber attempting to avoid any form of clean up that carried my name on it.

As I looked up from spacing off I saw him… Kakarot, Standing next to my gravity chamber with a cocky smile on his face and a six pack in his hand. Was all this alcohol his doing? "Hey, you look drunk." He chuckled. "I'm not drunk you buffoon… I am royalty! We can handle our drink unlike you third class Sayajin's and weakling humans." I blurted out trying to annunciate everything as best as I could.

I walked up to the door and punched in my security code while Kakarot was uncomfortably close but I didn't care he was probably being his nosy self making sure I'm "ok". Kakarot placed his hand in front of the doorway and waved the six pack off to the side. "Wanna do a little training? Winner gets the six pack." I scoffed, "I've never seen you drink." He leaned in a little closer to my ear, "I think there is a first time for everything." I quickly pushed him aside and entered the chamber not wanting him to notice the blush that crept into my cheeks from how he was acting. Had he been drinking too?

As soon as the hotness left my cheeks and I set the gravity to a tolerable level, too much pressure and my drunkenness would show, and I can show that kind of weakness around him. I do a few stretches and before I can even stand up straight Kakarot lands a solid kick to my side sending me careening to the wall, my brain is so clouded in alcohol can barely feel it but I know I'm going to feel it In the morning, I quickly get up and a barrage of kicks and punches are thrown between the two of us.

I can feel my movements are more defensive than offensive, I'm so slow right now and Kakarot won't wipe that sly grin off of his face, what is so funny? He doges a punch and glides his hand over my tail what is still flailing wildly about, I completely forgot to wrap it around my waist before we started. The feeling sends a wave of pleasure from the top of my spine down to my groin. It catches me off guard and I stagger in mid air and land quickly trying to ignore the tingly feelings still shooting from my tail, I quickly wrap it around my waist and look around for Kakarot.

"Got ya." I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I was quickly thrown over his head and into the nearby wall, the gravity and fuzzy thoughts were definitely taking a toll on my performance, I decide to just sit down for a second while Kakarot smugly walked up and sat the six pack next to me. " looks like I win, drink up. " he walks over to the gravity machine and turns it off, I sigh as the extra weight is taken off of my unbalanced frame then pick up a couple of beers and slug them down which wasn't a very good idea.

Kakarot sits down next to me, or at least both of them do. As I strain to look at just one of him I noticed his breath reeked of alcohol as well. "You stink. I thought you Burp didn't drink.' He just looks at me with those probing eyes not saying a word as he sets down a empty beer can. I can feel my tail unwind from my waist and dance in the air, expressing what I never can.

I can feel his strong hands gently caressing my tail, oh god It feels so good. I shutter with every caress as his hand travels further up my tail with each stroke, I soon realize that my face is red hot and a growing need is forming. I can't let him know about these feelings that I have carried with me since the day I met him, after hearing he had killed his own brother I had to meet this defiant whelp, but the passion in his eyes made me melt.

A soft sigh escapes my lips as Kakarot continues to caress my tail I try to pull my tail away but he holds on, I feel him shift his weight slightly and it looks like he's adjusting his belt. Its only when I feel the brush of a tail along my leg, I look over and see he's still holding mine… "Holy crap when did you grow a tail?" I blurted out; it was meant to be a thought not a statement. He chuckled softly and leaned against me. "I haven't even let Chi Chi see it yet."

I can feel his breath on my neck as his tail caresses the inside of my thigh and brushes along my groin making me hard instantly, leaning my head back I groan softly and he leans into my neck nibbling it softly, I can't help but yelp at the sudden warmth of his mouth. "Kakarot, wha-what are you…" my sentence is cut off by his lips devouring mine in a hungry dance. I am taken back by his sudden advancements but soon melt into him as he grabs me by my waist and plops me on his lap so he has more leverage. Moans and heavy breathing fill the gravity chamber; I drag my hands through his hair and pull him into another kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths, fighting for drunken dominance, our tails dancing wildly in the air filling the room with heavy musk.

I want more of him, I want every inch of him, and I crave him.

I take the top of his gi off and bask in his beauty, god I have wanted this for so long. I lick and suck on his nipples causing him to take in a sharp breath, I love feeling him writhe beneath me. A chuckle escapes my lips as he slowly grinds his clothed erection into my own. I bite down on his now hard nub and nip at his collarbone.

"Oh, god Vegeta, I want you so bad…" He sits me up and takes my tank top off; I withdraw slightly, not wanting him to look at my scarred body. Why am I so self conscious all of a sudden? He gently traces some of my scars and lays me down on the floor, gently, smiling.

Kakarot slowly begins to leave a trail of kisses down my chest and starts to pull down my pants; I let in a small gasp as the cool air hits my hot member. It's throbbing with the need to be touched and I smirk when he wriggles out of his pants exposing his enlarged cock. I didn't expect him to be so big, but I love it. He leans back over and starts biting and kissing my inner thigh which is making me buck and moan, he runs a hand through my hair and wraps his tail around mine.

All time seemed to stop when I felt the hot wetness engulf me whole. I gasp and bury my hands in his hair as he drags his tongue along the shaft and starts to suck and lick the head, then returns to deep throating me which is driving me wild.

"oh, god, yesohhh ohh it feels so good.." I can feel myself building to a climax, and I can tell Kakarot can sense it too. He starts sucking faster and harder, I bring my hips to meet his lips as I spill my seed into his greedy mouth. He doesn't let me rest as he starts to rub me hard again, as he pumps my cock with his hand he starts licking the other and moisten up my entrance.

I flinch from the feeling of him pushing a finger inside me, then another, then….oh god what is this feeling? His fingers pump hard into a spot that makes me moan; almost yell out in sheer pleasure. He keeps going until I'm nice and moist. " Are you ready?" Kakarot looks at me to see some sort of "ok" from me, I nod silently. He throws my legs over his shoulders and positions himself at my entrance, I try and relax but I tense up as he pushes into me. I wince as it goes in, and sigh in relief when he stops, I open my eyes and I notice he's looking down at me in concern. I smile at him letting him know I'm ok, he continues pushing all the way into me until his hips meet my ass.

After the pain subsides all I can see is white and all I hear is our roars of pleasure, "Oh god, oh god oh god, harder harder!" I scream, or at least I was told that was what I screamed as I came onto his and my chest…

He sat back and sat me down hard on his throbbing cock I moan and yell as I hear him grunt with every hard slam of his shaft into my ass. He speeds up into inhuman speeds until we are almost a blur, I feel him clench my waist harder and harder. "Vegeta..I'm gonna, oh god I'm gonna…" He throws his head back and spills his seed into me, I moan as I feel the warmth spill into me.

I collapse onto his chest, I can feel his heart beating, I like this feeling.

"We need to have parties more often…." I chuckled; as I feel my eyes grow heavy I pull myself off of Kakarot and lay next to him. "What should I tell Chi Chi about why I was out all night?" he asks inquisitively while stroking my tail gently. "Tell her we just wore ourselves out, you don't need to tell her how. " I smirked…

I need to thank the woman in the morning for arranging the party…

Or not..

End


End file.
